Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
As Tommy and Dil went off to look for the rings the adults had come in the room as Elaine and Paula went over to the table where the ring box was sitting as Elaine had picked it up noticing the box was a bit lighter than before, which was of course because the rings were no longer inside. When Elaine opened the box, she discovered that the rings were no longer in the box "Oh no, the rings are missing!" Elaine exclaimed "What? Missing?! Oh no." Paula exclaimed as she sat down and began to cry "We can't have a wedding without those rings, they're basically the symbol of the promises made during the wedding and of how much we love each other." Paula sobbed "Don't worry Paula, we'll find the rings before the wedding starts." Elaine said trying to comfort Paula "We have 20 minutes Elaine, are you sure we'll find them in time?" Paula asked "I'm sure we will." Elaine said Overhearing this Tommy and Dil were becoming frustrated that they haven't found the rings yet and it was almost time for the wedding. They couldn't tell time but they knew that 20 minutes wasn't too long and sometimes time goes by fast. "Oh no Tommy we just gotta finds those ringies!" Dil exclaimed "I know Dilly, how about we splits up and looks for at least one of the rings, you goes over that way and I'll go this way." Tommy said as he told Dil to go to the right side of the room while Tommy was going to go left "Ok Tommy," Dil said as he toddled off to keep looking for the rings Tommy went his own way as he started looking for the rings again, now looking behind more of the hard to reach places, well hard to reach for a grownup, like behind cabinets. Of course even looking there Tommy didn't have any luck so he looked in almost every open thing he could reach like potted plants sitting on the floor, and open or slightly open drawers. Meanwhile Dil was looking under the table, looking in potted plants on the floor as well of course with no luck. That's when the grownups noticed the kids weren't there, well at least not in plain sight. "Honey where are the kids?!" Didi asked starting to panic "I don't know, they were here just a minute ago." Stu said "Well they're not here now, we've got to find them!" Didi said Didi and Stu now were looking for Tommy and Dil, as both Tommy and Dil heard Didi saying she and Stu were coming to find them, they began to search around faster for the rings. Tommy found his ring first, as he spotted a potted plant sitting on another table as he climbed onto the table and looked inside to find one of the rings half way sticking out of the dirt. As Tommy grabbed the ring out of the dirt in the plant pot, Stu had found Tommy as Stu picked him up. "There you are Tommy, how did you get up there?" Stu said as he carried Tommy back As Stu carried Tommy back, Didi was still looking for Dil. Dil was currently still looking for the ring when he spotted something shine on a shelf on a nearby book shelf. Dil smiled seeing the shining object as he crawled over to the book shelf. When he looked at the book shelf, the ring was apparently on the third shelf from the floor which was a tad bit high for Dil as he tried to reach for the ring. As he was reaching for the ring Didi had spotted him as was walking over to pick him up. When Dil spotted Didi he knew he quickly had to get the ring, he stood on his tip toes reaching as high as he could and luckily for Dil, he grabbed the ring as he ended up falling backwards onto his bottom just as Didi came up behind him and picked him up. "There you are Dil," Didi said carrying him back as well As soon as Didi and Stu put Tommy and Dil down they both went over to Elaine and Paula as they each pulled on Paula and Elaine's dresses. As Elaine and Paula looked down at Tommy and Dil, Tommy and Dil both showed the rings to them. "Oh my goodness, the boys found the rings, thank goodness!" Paula exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief "Thank you boys, and just in time too." Elaine said as there was only about 3 minutes until the wedding started After all that happened the wedding ceremony went great, and Tommy did a great job at being the ring bearer. The wedding reception started not too soon after the ceremony ended as Tommy and Dil were eating some cake as all the grownups were dancing or talking to one another. Once the reception started to die down and everyone was basically gone or leaving that Elaine had something to say. "Well since pretty much everyone is gone now, I guess this would be the perfect time to say this to you all." Elaine said "What is it Elaine?" Paula asked "Well, I'd like to say that I'm pregnant!" Elaine said with a smile "What, really?! That's great Elaine, I'm guessing that's where all that extra weight came from huh?" Paula said with a chuckle "I'm happy for you Elaine, how far along are you?" Didi asked "I'm a little over six months along." Elaine said "Six months, you're a terrible friend from keeping this from me this long you know that?" Paula joked as she laughed "Yeah I know," Elaine said As the grownups went on talking about Elaine's pregnancy, Tommy and Dil overheard everything which left them wondering about what was going on. "Hey Tommy, what are the grownups talkin bouts? And what does preznant mean?" Dil asked "I don't know for sure Dilly, but I knows the Aunt Elaine's tummy is big like mommy's was afore we gotted you from the baby store." Tommy said "Oh then maybe Aunt Elaine and Uncle Ben are going to gets a baby from the baby store tos." Dil said "Maybe you're right Dilly." Tommy said After that they all left the church as they went back to Ben and Elaine's house, except for Paula and Scott who were now headed off to their honeymoon. 'Go To Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters